


HIDEOUT

by MikiesDucky



Series: My Original Works TwT [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Blood and Gore, Developing Friendships, Drama, Escape, Fantasy, Fiction, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Mystery, Other, Psychological Trauma, Strategy, Survival, Survival Horror, Team, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Thriller, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiesDucky/pseuds/MikiesDucky
Summary: Seventeen people who know nothing about each other are forced to play a cat-and-mouse game with aspects of murder and hide-and-seek. They get transported to different places and cannot escape unless they get rid of the threats, which are usually 3 monsters or incredibly dangerous criminals sent to murder them.They have to rely on their survival skills, cleverness, creativity, and most importantly, cooperation in order to get out.Will they manage to win the game? Or die in a gruesome death?
Relationships: Antonio & Darlene, Antonio & Gerald, Antonio & Ivory, Antonio & Jen, Antonio & Joakim, Antonio & Kano, Antonio & Kiro, Antonio & Mauve, Antonio & Nolan, Antonio & Olga, Antonio & Phoebe, Antonio & Saros, Antonio & Vivienne, Darlene & Kano, Darlene & Mauve, Gerald & Darlene, Gerald & Ivory, Gerald & Jen, Gerald & Joakim, Gerald & Kano, Gerald & Kiro, Gerald & Mauve, Gerald & Nolan, Gerald & Olga, Gerald & Phoebe, Gerald & Saros, Gerald & Vivienne, Ivory & Darlene, Ivory & Kano, Ivory & Mauve, Ivory & Nolan, Jen & Darlene, Jen & Ivory, Jen & Joakim, Jen & Kano, Jen & Kiro, Jen & Mauve, Jen & Nolan, Jen & Olga, Jen & Phoebe, Jen & Saros, Jen & Vivenne, Jerry & Antonio, Jerry & Darlene, Jerry & Gerald, Jerry & Ivory, Jerry & Jen, Jerry & Joakim, Jerry & Kano, Jerry & Kiro, Jerry & Mauve, Jerry & Nolan, Jerry & Olga, Jerry & Phoebe, Jerry & Saros, Jerry & Vivienne, Joakim & Darlene, Joakim & Ivory, Joakim & Kano, Joakim & Kiro, Joakim & Mauve, Joakim & Nolan, Joakim & Olga, Joakim & Phoebe, Joakim & Saros, Joakim & Vivienne, Justine & Antonio, Justine & Darlene, Justine & Gerald, Justine & Ivory, Justine & Jen, Justine & Jerry, Justine & Joakim, Justine & Kano, Justine & Kiro, Justine & Marco, Justine & Mauve, Justine & Nolan, Justine & Olga, Justine & Phoebe, Justine & Saros, Justine & Vivienne, Kiro & Darlene, Kiro & Ivory, Kiro & Kano, Kiro & Mauve, Kiro & Nolan, Kiro & Phoebe, Kiro & Saros, Kiro & Vivienne, Marco & Antonio, Marco & Darlene, Marco & Gerald, Marco & Ivory, Marco & Jen, Marco & Jerry, Marco & Joakim, Marco & Kano, Marco & Kiro, Marco & Mauve, Marco & Nolan, Marco & Olga, Marco & Phoebe, Marco & Saros, Marco & Vivenne, Mauve & Kano, Nolan & Darlene, Nolan & Kano, Nolan & Mauve, Olga & Darlene, Olga & Ivory, Olga & Kano, Olga & Kiro, Olga & Mauve, Olga & Nolan, Olga & Phoebe, Olga & Saros, Olga & Vivienne, Phoebe & Darlene, Phoebe & Ivory, Phoebe & Kano, Phoebe & Mauve, Phoebe & Nolan, Saros & Darlene, Saros & Ivory, Saros & Kano, Saros & Mauve, Saros & Nolan, Saros & Phoebe, VIvienne & Mauve, Vivienne & Darlene, Vivienne & Ivory, Vivienne & Kano, Vivienne & Nolan, Vivienne & Phoebe, Vivienne & Saros
Series: My Original Works TwT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169981





	HIDEOUT

_Dizziness. All I felt was dizziness as soon as I opened my eyes. As soon as I sat down on something... My vision started to get clearer, then I found myself in a room. A white room, with only a single bed where I sat on. I looked at the floor, finding a small notebook. I got off the bed to grab the notebook and flipped the pages… The handwriting was unfamiliar to me, but it looks unique. It’s readable, at least, so I shouldn’t struggle reading it. ___

__GOOD DAY JUSTINE GOLDEN_ _

__Today, you will be playing a simple game for multiple days. Perhaps a few months or so. What is this game, you ask? I told you, it's simple. You have to set up traps and fight for the monsters who will come and attempt to murder you and the others._ _

__Here are the rules:  
1\. You're allowed to explore the area. However, we do not want any attempts to escape.  
2\. You cannot attempt to take your life before the monsters arrive.  
3\. You will only use the materials we placed around the place.  
4\. Try to get rid of the monsters sent to kill you. If you do not succeed, they'll take two of you.  
5\. Teamwork is the dreamwork. Make sure you cooperate with each other, unless you want to make things difficult._ _

__Now that you've read the rules, now here are some reminders._ _

__You're allowed to explore, as we said for rule number one, but only for two days. You must use the time to prep up for any incoming attacks from the monsters. You can even make traps. There will be sixty three monsters who will come and murder you, but we know you cannot handle all of them._ _

__We will only send three after you and your companions. Be glad we aren't sending more because we're sure you won't survive if we did. Once you win the first round, you'll be able to head home but after ten days, you'll be back for the second round. It will happen until you successfully get rid of all of the monsters. This will be the end of this notebook. Additional rules will be added later. You may use this to write anything down._ _

___A... Are you serious? This has to be a joke. I mean... This has to be some cruel joke. This cannot be real. I got up and opened the door, prepared to shout at my friends who set up this prank... Instead, I met reality. This is real. I can see the ruins, some broken hospital beds laying around, flickering lights, and broken windows. There was stuff scattered around the hallway... ____ _

____Justine walks through the hallway, cautiously. Her brown eyes searched around the dark hallway for anything. She tried searching through her clothes to find anything, but the only thing stuffed in her pocket is the small notebook she obtained. As she continued walking through, she noticed a door opening. Backing away with wide eyes, she tried to get away, she was stopped by a stretcher. She looked behind her, noticing some blood splatters. Justine gasped, then she looked back at the door, finding a blonde haired man step out of the room._ _ _ _

____"Hello?" He spoke out, then he stared at Justine. The woman gulped, "Oh thank god..."_ _ _ _

____She walks towards him, her legs still shaking, but she stays close to him as he lets out a sigh of relief._ _ _ _

____"I guess you got kidnapped too..." He whispered to her. The woman also felt relieved since she isn't alone anymore, then she responded in a meek voice, "Yeah, I did... Do you know where we are?"_ _ _ _

____"No...?" He raised an eyebrow. Justine laughs nervously as she backs away, her brown eyes looking away from him to avoid eye contact, "Oh right... You just stepped out and probably confused, oh god that was a stupid question."_ _ _ _

____"N-No, it's not stupid at all." He said as an attempt to comfort her. Suddenly, he cleared his throat, causing her to jump a bit, "I'm... Marco. Marco Johnson."_ _ _ _

____"Justine Golden. Nice to meet you." The woman forms a small smile. Marco looks around the hallway, using the moonlight as his light, then suggests, "Hey... Surely there's other people here. There's no way the two of us are the only ones here, so let's try going around..."_ _ _ _

____"But we'll need a flashlight. It's dark... and scary." Justine gulps and wraps her hands on her arms. The cold breeze of the wind started blowing at them, making her attempt to warm herself. Marco removes his jacket and hands it to her then says, "Let's use the environment for now to give us light, but we have to be careful... Something might attack us."  
"Yeah. Good thinking…” She puts the jacket on, then the two start walking away._ _ _ _

____They both walk away from the hallway, stepping down stairs and searching for anything to help them. They decide to enter a room, where they find nothing but a burnt down room. Stepping out of the room, they get surprised as they find someone walking down the hallway with a flashlight equipped. They took one good look at the person, seeing their face._ _ _ _

____“Oh, finally…!” An old man whispered, his thick southern accent catching them off guard, and ran towards them. He asks the two, “Do you have a map of this huge abandoned hospital?”_ _ _ _

____“No. So, uhm, what’s your name? I’m Justine Golden and this is Marco.” The woman introduced herself and Marco, who waved whilst standing behind her. The old man responded, “I’m Jerry Hoffman. Nice to meet you two.”_ _ _ _

____“You should arm yourselves. I’m assuming you got a book just like me, so we have to be careful. There might be some unexpected dangers around here.” He handed them two items. They both picked it up._ _ _ _

_____A metal pipe, perhaps he ripped it off? But he’s old. That would require a lot of strength, unless it was loose. ____ _ _ _

_______Huh. Neat. He managed to make a makeshift knife with a glass shard, duct tape, and a syringe… I guess that’s going to be helpful for when we approach the monsters, but the question is… How strong are they? What are their weaknesses? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah, right… Where did you find the flashlight?” Marco asks the old man with a curious look in his eyes. Jerry sighed and explained it to the two adults, “I had to fight a strange creature. It had a flashlight inside its mouth… but it doesn’t seem to be dangerous. I suppose I should’ve just asked it to give it to me, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay… Since we have a group and a flashlight, we should go into other rooms. You mentioned the book before, so doubt there will be more. Let’s try stacking up on materials and meeting up with the others…” Justine suggested, and so the two agreed with her idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They walked around the hallway, deciding to search the rooms in this particular floor. While they were searching for supplies, the three started to engage in a conversation. Justine sits on a chair and picks up a pen, which seems to be recently placed in the room. She attempts to write, using the moonlight to help her see what she is writing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is it possible to escape, sir?” Marco asks the old man whilst Jerry carries the dirty mattresses. He responded, “No. I tried it when I first got here. Tried jumping out the first floor window. Instead, something brought me back inside… As if someone is watching us and making sure we stay here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jerry looks at Marco and whistles, getting his attention. He walks to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mind cutting the mattresses for me?” He asks the blonde man, who raises an eyebrow, “Why…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“They could’ve hidden stuff here.” The old man explained to him, making Marco nod his head and mumble to himself, “Ah. Makes sense…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He puts the knife inside the mattress and starts ripping the fabric. Once he stops to pull the knife out. Jerry flips the mattress to face him and sets it down on the hospital bed frame, using the flashlight and stares into the ripped mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Monsters… How will we be able to defeat them…?” Marco gulps and looks out of the window, staring out at the foggy forest through the window. The old man responded, “I will worry about that later, sonny. It’s best not to worry about mysteries until you get to the truth. For this scenario-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before he could finish his sentence, Justine jumped in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We have to prepare ourselves and observe our enemies to defeat it.” She spoke out, however her tone changed. She sounded more serious, more somber. Marco furrows his blonde eyebrows and shivers a bit, “Oookay, I’m even more scared…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s understandable, sonny. I was scared too when I was drafted into war.” Jerry blurted out and scoffed to himself. He starts searching somewhere in the room, but Justine’s eyes widen and look at him, “Wait what? You went into war?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah. It was… terrifying. When you face fear, there’s different levels of fear. War? It’s a whole nother level of fear. You’re gonna die, get hurt, and you might not even go back to the people you love. War is riskier than anything in the world.” Justine gripped the book and pen tighter, then she sighed, “... Yeah, I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Had a loved one who went to war, Justine?” Marco asks the brunette, who chuckles a bit to herself and starts blinking intensely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He notices her teary eyes, and walks towards her to sit on the floor beside her. He puts his hand on her back whilst Jerry looks at the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My father was in the marines, until he died in the battle field, if that’s what you called it. He always talked to me about his fights, and even taught me some moves they learnt. Though, I wish he was around longer… just to see me graduate college and reach my dreams…” Justine started taking deep breaths and flapping her hands near her face.  
Jerry felt a sudden burden in his heart, as if he has to say something to comfort her even though Marco is doing the job. He puts a confident smirk on his face, and decides to say something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Heh, I’m sure he’s proud of you. Very proud,” He stopped and walked towards her, he kneels down, “Well, what was your dream?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I wanted to be a violinist. People play music to make others happy, so I wanted to do the same…” Justine responded as Marco wiped the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. Jerry nods his head and faces the blonde man, “Not a bad dream. What about you, sonny?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah… Well…” He could feel his throat forcing him to stay silent. The two start talking, making him feel a bit awkward, “Aww, getting shy? It can’t be bad.” “Yeah. All dreams are good! Unless you want to plan world domination.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“H-hey! I don’t want that to happen…!” He shouted back at Justine, who laughs at her own joke. He sighs, “Well… I want to go back to s-school… and become a police officer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, we got a little crime stopper in the making. Are you sure you can handle it?” Jerry raises an eyebrow and faces him. The blonde responded, but in a meek sounding tone, “Yeah…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“More confidence, Marco!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y-yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You sound unsure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh… Y-yes sir!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s more like it. You should be confident in yourself, sonny. That’s how you can reach your dreams.” He pats him on the head. “Well, we gotta get moving. We searched all we can in this room, or rather I did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, sorry! I just wanted to write things down…” The brunette immediately stood up, so did her companion. Jerry chuckles and excuses them, “It’s fine kiddo. As long as nothing attacks us, we should be fine…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They head out of the room, continuing their search for supplies and other people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
